1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a method of conditioning a diesel engine. In particular, it is concerned with a method of conditioning a diesel engine employing a first concentration of dicyclopentadienyl iron or a derivative thereof in the diesel fuel to remove carbon deposits from the combustion surfaces of the engine and to deposit a layer of catalytic iron oxide on the combustion surfaces to prevent further buildup of carbon deposits, and subsequently operating the diesel engine on a fuel containing a reduced, maintenance concentration of dicyclopentadienyl iron or a derivative thereof sufficient to maintain the catalytic iron oxide layer but insufficient to decrease timing delay in the engine.
2. State of the Art
The use of dicyclopentadienyl iron or derivatives thereof to reduce smoke opacity, smoke quantity and engine carbon deposits in diesel engines is known in the art. Various applications of the aforementioned fuel additives are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,685; U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,311; Canadian Pat. No. 907,325; Canadian Pat. No. 909,509; British Pat. No. 1,477,806; and British Pat. No. 1,477,807.